


When Death Comes

by resonatingkitty



Series: Paths Divergent [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angel!Philza, Blood, F/M, Fluff, Mumza is the Goddess of Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Philza dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: Death has waited so very long for her Angel to join her once again.
Series: Paths Divergent [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	When Death Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fluff born from [this headcanon](https://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/644090258683772928/perhaps-cphilzas-angel-of-death-isnt-just-a) of mine. 
> 
> It is cheesy and goofy but I love it. 
> 
> Also Philza as an Arch Angel would be POG and also explain Ghostza some. I am going to head canon that the Ghostza is just Phil's Grace being projected from the afterlife back into the land of the living so he can watch over Techno and Ranboo and make sure they are okay. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :) Comments/Kudos appreciated!

It only took one miscalculation, one minor mistake. Philza realized, a little too late, as he made his just as the Warden’s sword pierced him. He flinched, glancing down and knew that the blow was fatal. 

They were on the roof of the prison. He and Techno’s attempted prison break had gotten uncovered, a secret alarm got triggered and suddenly they had the guards and the warden bearing down upon them. Techno was fighting off the two guards a few feet away while Philza drew his sword against the warden. 

While Phil wasn’t quite the swordsman that Techno was, he’d learnt some things during his many centuries of life and was holding his own fairly well against the brute force that was the Warden’s will, up until he miscalculated a move and couldn’t get his sword up in time to parry the blow. 

Phil stumbles backwards, droplets of blood splattering onto the dark obsidian roof. His sword falls with a clattering ring as his hand moves to cover the gushing wound.

“Philza?! Philza nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!” Techno’s frantic enraged yell rises above the white noise starting to fill Phil’s senses and is the last thing Phil hears before he is tipping sideways. Right off the side of the prison.

His wings materialize on instinct but they can no longer give him flight and Philza accepts his fate, he closes his eyes with a tired smile on his bloodied lips as he plunges downward towards his death.

-

In the Void, Death watches. She knows this is his time and she is equal parts sad and excited. For Death has waited so very long for her Angel to join her once again. She knows when the blow will land and she knows what will come after.  


She watches him tip over the side, watches his mangled, useless wings materialize in his instinctual reflex to save himself. She watches as he accepts what is going to happen. Then she acts.

Massive white wings unfurl from her back and with one great beat, Death is propelling herself upwards towards her Angel.

Her arms reach out and she gently catches him. She folds her great white wings around him and tips her head back with a gentle laugh as they both fall.

The ground rises up and falls away and soon they are both falling through nothing but darkness. Only then does Death unfurl her wings once more to slow their descent.

Her castle appears in the distance, a massive white elegant building surrounded by various floating islands, and she smoothly glides them towards it.

She will get them home. She will mend his wounds and restore his broken wings to the glossy black elegant ones that she so adores. 

She will spend time with him.

Then, when he is ready, she will release him once more into the world of the living.

-

Philza wakes up slowly, groggily. He blinks his eyes open and instantly he knows that he’s not in his cabin home on the SMP. He lets his eyes wander the room, taking in it’s elegance. Noting that it hasn’t changed since the last time he awoke here. 

Memories start to come back to him, slowly trickling in through the fog. He had forgotten how weird things were in the afterlife at first. Huffing, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. There was a dull pain in his side as he moved and Phil didn’t even need to look to know that there was a scar there. Fatal blows always left a scar. 

He was slightly surprised to see his wings as they were before. Full of plumage and glossy black. He’d grown used to seeing them as they were, with missing and mangled feathers that were dull of the glossiness they once held. Unhealthy and hurting. They certainly didn’t hurt anymore. 

His examination of his wings was interrupted when the door to his room creaked open and Phil glanced up. He smiled at the sight of Death. 

“Hello,” He greets, pushes himself to his feet as she approaches. He was taller than her by nearly a foot yet she had no problems with yanking him gently down into a hug as she drew near. 

“My beloved,” she breathed happily as Phil laughed and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, “oh how I have missed you so.” 

“And I you,” Phil muttered, burying his face in her hair. “Centuries upon centuries I have walked the land. I have seen wonders beyond manys wildest beliefs and yet none of them even begin to compare to your beauty.” 

“Phil!” Death laughed, playfully swatting his chest as she pulled away, “Stop it.” 

“It’s true!” Phil grinned, reaching out to run a finger softly down her cheek, “None of those places even hold a candle to you, Kristin.” 

“It’s not true!” Death - Kristin argued back playfully as a blush colored her cheek. She had forgotten that Phil knew the name she used to have eons ago and refused to call her anything but that name. “It’s your name!” He had exclaimed, the first time he’d fallen into her clutches and started winning her heart, “I’m not going to go around calling you Lady Death all the time! It’s disrespectful!” It still warmed her every time he said it. 

“Some of those places were very pretty. The one in the middle of the ocean with the flowers was my favorite.” 

“Flower Fall?” Phil hummed, eyeing the stack of clothing he noticed stacked on a chair. “That one was very pretty, yes. I was unaware that coral would grow like that.” He reached for a solid black t-shirt and slipped it over his head. 

“I didn’t either. It is astonishing how tightly things cling to life.” She agreed, watching as black wings unfurled and stretched wide. Watched as Phil gazed at the window and the darkness that stretched beyond. She turned toward the door, calling over her shoulder as her own wings materialized, “Would you like to go for a fly my love?” 

“More than anything.” 

-

Philza whooped and he dipped and dove through the air. He had missed flying and losing his wings had been a terrible thing to get used to. Yet he did not regret it. It was a price he chose to pay. A sacrifice he would make a thousand times more. 

He flapped his wings and climbed higher into the sky, spreading them out to slowly glide in a straight line. Kristin’s realm in the afterlife was always a beautiful place filled with things that Philza has seen in his past lives. Ancient ruins and cities that were replicated and given life once more simply because Kristin had liked them or she knew Phil did.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t suddenly wake up one day to find giant flowers having grown overnight. Or perhaps they would be present the next time he lost a life and came to visit her once more. 

Speaking of, Phil thought as he folded his wings and started to descend down toward the white castle’s grounds, where he could see Kristin standing and watching, he wasn’t sure he would be in a hurry to leave the afterlife this time. There were things he wanted to check up on first. 

-

They were curled up together in their bed when Kristin brought up the subject. 

Her fingers were carding through his hair and he was nearly lulled to sleep when her voice asked the question. “So my love, when would you like to return to the land of the living?” 

Phil doesn’t even open his eyes as he murmurs, “Not anytime soon.” He feels her surprise, adding, “I want to make sure Techno and Ranboo are okay.” 

Silence hung between them for a moment before Kristin is shifting and Phil blinks open his eyes, watches as she sits up and meets her gaze as she levels it on him. “I cannot send you back to that world Phil.”

“I know.”

“Then how?” 

Phil sighs gently, closing his eyes. He draws upon the power of his grace and the knowledge of the new thing he had learnt centuries ago. When he next blinks open his eyes he is standing at the foot of the bed while his vessel remained on the bed next to Kristin. 

“Grace projection,” Kristin gave name to it as she looked from his vessel to his angelic form in awe. “My love, that would mean…” 

“Arch Angel.” Phil confirmed, his voice slightly distorted, sounding as if it were many instead of one. 

He effortlessly returned to his vessel. “I learned it many centuries ago though I’ve hardly ever used it. I hadn’t realized, at first, that I had ascended. I only planned to use it when I died to make sure my friends were okay.” 

“I will not stop you,” Kristin curled back into his side before she jokingly continued, “Though I am wary to let you go again my love. You’re close to becoming a God yourself and I wonder, would you disappear from my grasp completely if you did?” 

Phil couldn’t stop the heartfilled laugh that bubbled out of him as he reached up and tilted Kristin’s head up. He leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss. 

“My wife, I would never try to evade you.” It was a promise. A vow. One that Kristin knew Philza would never break.


End file.
